


Female Hajime Gets Boinked

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Genderswap, Pregnancy, Rape, female hajime, female hajime hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 19:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hajime Hinata gets fucked by basically every dude in the series.





	Female Hajime Gets Boinked

Nagito struggled against his bonds. He was tied to a bed, spread eagle, wearing only his boxers. He heard someone enter the room. "Who's there?! Let me go! I- I have money if that's what you're after!"  
"I don't want your money, dummy," a cute girl voice said. He felt weight on him suddenly as she straddled him. "I want your baby~"  
"W-What?" He struggled harder. "Who are you?"  
"Me? I'm your future wife, silly!"  
Ah, a stalker. He continued to struggle. "I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt me, okay?"  
She laughed. "Hurt you? Oh my gosh, never! I just wanna have your baby so you have no choice but to marry me~"  
He shook his head. "J-Just let me go, and we can go on a normal date!" She sounded... Cute. If it got him out of these ropes, he was fine with it.  
"Hm... Tempting, but no! I don't trust that one bit."  
He let out a small hiss as she pulled down his boxers. He couldn't see anything, but he could feel her hot breath on his dick.  
"Whoa~! An Ultimate cock! I can't believe it's finally gonna go inside me~! I've masturbated imagining it for so long~"  
He shivered as he felt her hand begin to jerk him off. "Hurry up and get hard~! I'm getting excited already!"  
The second he was hard, he felt her position herself above him. "Ah~ See how wet I am, Nagito~? That's all your fault~ Be a gentleman and make it better, okay~?"  
He let out a scream when she sank down, slowly taking him inside of her.  
"O-Oh~ <3" She shivered, enjoying the feeling of him filling her up. "You're so much bigger than I thought you'd be~"  
Nagito struggled harder. This felt- Holy fuck it felt amazing, but this was not how he expected his first time to be.  
She lifted herself slowly, dropping back down. "Does it feel good~? It must with how you’re thrusting into me~”  
He was thrusting into her completely by instinct, his body reacting on its own. He gasped for air. "St-Stop, I'm going to-"  
"I'm not gonna stop! That's the whole point of this, dummy."  
He clenched his fists and let out a scream as he came inside of her.  
She laughed. "Oh, wow. That feels kinda weird... No biggie though! Now, get some rest. I'll be back in like, an hour?"  
"Wh-What? Back for what?"  
"Back for what? Pfft. I'm not going to let you go until I'm 100 percent certain that I'm pregnant, you goof. So, you should just go ahead and get comfortable~"


End file.
